La determinazione di Nissa
La determinazione di Nissa (Nissa's Resolve) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 07 ottobre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Nissa Revane. Racconto precedente: Acque Conosciute Prefazione Nissa ha compiuto molti viaggi da quando ha abbandonato il suo continente natale di Bala Ged in gioventù. Nonostante i tanti errori del passato, da quando ha formato un legame con l'anima di Zendikar, Nissa ha imparato a sopprimere i suoi istinti più temerari. Quando poteva contare sulla forza di un intero mondo al suo fianco, non aveva bisogno di utilizzare la selvaggia essenza dentro di sé. Quando invece il legame con Zendikar le è stato strappato via, Nissa si è ritrovata priva del potere della terra e della sua amica Ashaya, la manifestazione elementale dell'anima del mondo. Incapace di dare un senso a quella perdita e temendo per il futuro del mondo, Nissa ha esplorato tutto il continente di Tazeem alla ricerca di un qualche segno di Zendikar, finché non ha compreso... aveva cercato nel luogo sbagliato per tutto quel tempo. Un'anima minacciata dagli Eldrazi sarebbe battuta in ritirata e c'era un solo luogo sufficientemente potente da offrire protezione a qualcosa di così prezioso: il potente fiore del Cuore Khalni. Senza più esitare, Nissa ha viaggiato con i suoi poteri fino al luogo dove si diceva crescesse il nuovo bocciolo, Bala Ged. Era giunto il momento di tornare a casa. Storia Per Zendikar. Non nel modo inteso da Gideon, non come grido di battaglia, bensì per la parte più profonda della terra, per l'anima del mondo. Questo era il motivo delle azioni di Nissa. Se lo ricordò un'altra volta e si disse di aprire gli occhi di nuovo. Nella fretta di recarsi a Bala Ged, Nissa non aveva riflettuto su ciò che avrebbe trovato una volta arrivata... oltre al Cuore Khalni, luogo in cui era convinta che l'anima di Zendikar la stesse aspettando. La vista che la accolse, una distesa sconfinata di bianco di corruzione, la forzò a chiudere immediatamente gli occhi di fronte al suo continente natale. I suoi ricordi erano ovviamente diversi da ciò che vedeva. Bala Ged era caduta sotto l'assalto degli Eldrazi, tutto il mondo lo sapeva. Ma, nonostante lo sapesse anche lei, non si aspettava una tale desolazione. Si era immaginata una terra devastata, grandi blocchi di bianca corruzione e alberi morti. Ma quelle immagini si basavano su ciò che aveva visto su Tazeem... un continente sotto attacco, ma non ancora caduto. Aprì gli occhi. Su Bala Ged, non c'era più nulla. Come poteva tutto, proprio tutto, essere... bianco, vuoto, svanito? Era impossibile. Ma in qualche modo era reale. La terra non era devastata... era stata completamente consumata. Laggiù non c'erano alberi morti. Non c'erano neanche resti di alberi morti; il bianco paesaggio era completamente piatto e gli alberi erano stati tutti disintegrati. Tutto era stato disintegrato. Non si vedevano blocchi di corruzione, poiché il termine blocco implica che siano presenti anche blocchi o almeno tracce di qualcosa di diverso. E in quel luogo non c'era nulla di diverso dalla corruzione. Nulla tranne il Cuore Khalni, Nissa disse a se stessa, non c'era nulla tranne il Cuore Khalni. Se le voci erano vere... e lo erano, dovevano esserlo... allora il potere del cuore di Zendikar era giunto in questo luogo per far rinascere la terra, iniziando da qualche parte su questo continente. Ovunque fosse, lei avrebbe trovato in quel luogo anche l'anima della terra. Zendikar si era rifugiato laggiù. Si disse di fare un passo, poi un altro e poi un altro ancora. La corruzione di gesso crepitò e scricchiolò sotto i suoi piedi a ogni passo e le sue impronte diventarono il primo elemento diverso di quel continente polveroso dal momento in cui era caduto. Bentornata a casa, disse a se stessa quando iniziò il suo viaggio su Bala Ged. Non aveva alcun modo per riconoscere alcun luogo specifico di questa uniforme terra desolata... dopo un'intera giornata di cammino sarebbe potuto sembrare che fosse tornata al punto di partenza, dato che non sarebbe cambiato nulla nel panorama. Ma Nissa sapeva esattamente dove si trovava e rallentò fino a fermarsi nel profondo del continente. I suoi piedi avevano battuto questi luoghi molte volte. C'era infatti stato un periodo della sua vita in cui aveva pensato che questa sarebbe stata l'unica terra su cui avrebbe appoggiato i suoi piedi. Aveva immaginato di percorrere gli stessi cammini, riunirsi intorno agli stessi fuochi e raccogliere frutta dagli stessi alberi fino a raggiungere l'età degli anziani Joraga. In quel luogo si trovava il suo villaggio. Il quel luogo preciso si trovava l'immenso albero di jurworrel. E là vicino la tenda delle provviste, nella quale i Joraga seccavano carni e frutta e conservavano i funghi della foresta. In quel luogo si trovava il più grande dei falò, sul quale bruciavano i rampicanti urticanti di rovosangue, in autunno, mentre il capo Numa dirigeva i canti. Nissa poteva vedere tutto ciò, sentirlo e addirittura gustarsi il profumo dello stufato della madre. Quel profumo riportava alla mente molti ricordi. Sarebbe dovuto essere un ricordo piacevole, avrebbe voluto che lo fosse, ma ogni volta che la madre cucinava lo stufato la sua mente tornava a quella notte, quell'ultima notte, quella sola notte a cui non avrebbe più voluto pensare. Si era risvegliata da una visione e si era trovata circondata dal profumo dello stufato . . . e da voci. Erano le voci che l'avevano convinta a partire. Quella era la notte in cui era andata via. Nissa poteva rivedere se stessa scivolare nelle ombre. Si voltò per non vedere quell'immagine, per non vedere l'elfa che era una volta. Non aveva pensato a quell'elfa da molto tempo. Aveva infatti cercato di fare tutto il possibile per dimenticarla. Quell'elfa aveva compiuto così tanti errori... terribili errori... dopo aver lasciato quel villaggio. Errori che ancora la tormentavano, errori che l'avrebbero tormentata per sempre. Ma lei non era più quell'elfa. E l'unico motivo era l'anima di Zendikar. Era stato il suo legame con la terra a cambiarla, a salvarla. Era stato Zendikar a darle un obiettivo, un equilibrio e a guidarla. Lei aveva bisogno di Zendikar. In quel momento, Nissa comprese che era giunta a Bala Ged per salvare l'anima del mondo non solo per la terra, per il piano, per le persone o per il suo potere. Era giunta per salvare l'anima del mondo in modo da poter salvare se stessa. Senza di essa sarebbe tornata a essere l'elfa che era stata l'ultima volta in cui si trovava in questo luogo, selvaggia, temeraria e incline a compiere passi falsi. Non voleva più essere quell'elfa, non poteva più essere quell'elfa. No. Nissa promise che non avrebbe lasciato Bala Ged senza Zendikar... Tutta la distanza che Nissa aveva messo tra sé e il suo villaggio sembrò non contare più nulla. Nonostante avesse provato a rimuovere i ricordi dalla sua mente, non poté evitare di rivedere quelle immagini. Si sentiva come tormentata da quella giovane elfa. Ancor peggio, si sentiva come se si stesse fondendo con quei ricordi. Tutto le fu improvvisamente familiare. Sebbene la terra fosse un ammasso solido di bianca corruzione senza differenze, sapeva esattamente quale cammino stava percorrendo nella Valle Aggrovigliata; era andata a caccia in quel luogo tantissime volte. Sapeva dove mettere i piedi per evitare le trappole posizionate dagli umani che cercavano di catturare gli gnarlid... e le evitò anche se non c'erano più, anche se cercava di impedire che i piedi si muovessero in base ai ricordi. Le sue ginocchia si piegarono per salire le pendici di una collina che non esisteva più. Una volta compiuti abbastanza passi per giungere in cima, la sua bocca si inaridì e il suo stomaco borbottò per il ricordo dello spuntino a base di funghi che si concedeva sempre al termine di quella salita. Poi, quando udì l'acuto cinguettio di una gomazoa, si abbassò per evitarla... Il fantasma di un ricordo di una cacciatrice. Cercò di togliersi queste immagini dalla mente, ma la seguirono e si fecero beffe della sua incapacità di separare la realtà dai ricordi indesiderati. Portò la mano alla spada per istinto. Sciocca elfa. Non c'era nulla in quel luogo... Ciò che aveva visto con la coda dell'occhio non era un ricordo. E non era neanche una gomazoa. Ma era sufficientemente vicino. L'Eldrazi di medie dimensioni era formato da un corpo molle e carnoso, proprio come il predatore del suo passato, ed era dotato di tentacoli. Con la spada sguainata, Nissa balzò verso il mostro ancor prima che la sua mente la facesse muovere razionalmente. Aveva già compiuto quel gesto. Proprio in quel luogo. Più volte di quanto si potesse ricordare. Un colpo lo trafisse verso l'alto nel centro e un secondo in orizzontale sul suo lato frontale. Tagliò quel mostro in quattro pezzi così velocemente che l'eco del suo acuto grido si arrestò un istante dopo che la vita gli fu strappata. Qualcosa si destò dentro Nissa. Era in piedi sopra il corpo dell'Eldrazi e respirava pesantemente. Non aveva combattuto in quel modo per un tempo che sembrava un'intera vita. Si era dimenticata la sensazione di brandire la spada con tale precisione e forza. C'era una forza superiore dentro di lei. Una forza superiore che avrebbe potuto... no. Nissa deglutì pesantemente, cercando di trattenere il nodo che minacciava di sciogliersi. Lei non era quell'elfa. Questo non era Bala Ged. E quell'essere davanti a lei non era una gomazoa. Si trattava di un Eldrazi. Era un Eldrazi! Nissa non era mai stata entusiasta al pensiero di vedere quelle mostruosità e non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma ora, su questo continente devastato, la presenza degli Eldrazi poteva implicare solo la presenza della vita. Doveva esserci qualcosa in questo luogo con cui nutrirsi. Doveva esserci, altrimenti non si sarebbe trovato qui. Nissa non conosceva molto di quelle mostruosità ultraterrene che erano giunte su Zendikar; erano imperscrutabili. Ma c'era qualcosa che conosceva. Erano costantemente affamate e continuamente alla ricerca di qualcosa da divorare e distruggere. Si recavano solo dove avrebbero potuto trovare qualcosa da consumare, che per loro era la vita. Da qualche parte su Bala Ged, c'era ancora la vita. Il Cuore Khalni. Doveva essere il Cuore Khalni. Il suo cuore batté forte nel suo petto e i suoi occhi si posarono sul percorso increspato che l'Eldrazi aveva lasciato dietro di sé; Nissa si mise a correre. Da qualsiasi luogo provenisse quella mostruosità, qualsiasi cosa si fosse lasciato dietro di sé, laggiù avrebbe potuto trovare la vita che cercava. Seguire queste tracce non fu una fatica per Nissa... l'elfa ranger che era stata un tempo aveva seguito centinaia di creature proprio su questo terreno. Sebbene a un occhio inesperto le impronte dell'Eldrazi non risaltassero rispetto alla corruzione butterata, Nissa poteva vedere il percorso come un faro brillante. Seguì quel percorso dove il fiume Umung scendeva dalla valle... ora diventato solo parte di quella corruzione di gesso. Corse attraverso le terre selvagge di Guum... non avrebbe mai osato attraversare di corsa con un tale slancio ciò che un tempo era stata la parte più densa e più velenosa della giungla. Si mosse in linea retta verso le caverne dove i surrakar si nascondevano. Quando comprese che era quella la sua destinazione, Nissa rallentò leggermente. Un brivido le scese lungo la schiena al pensiero di quelle meschine bestie territoriali. La sua mente si concentrò sul profondo sistema di tunnel che correva sotto Bala Ged. Saranno stati corrotti anche quelli? Gli Eldrazi saranno andati anche sotto la superficie? Oppure avevano trascurato i tunnel, lasciando sopravvivere ciò che era nascosto là sotto? Nissa non era sicura di sapere cosa augurarsi. Avrebbe preferito affrontare un branco di surrakar affamati oppure altra terra profanata? Non aveva una risposta, almeno non una che sarebbe stata disposta ad ammettere, e non aveva abbastanza tempo... fu alla bocca parzialmente crollata e corrotta del tunnel dei surrakar tunnel, dove le tracce degli Eldrazi formavano dei cerchi, che vide il primo segno di vita. Un leggero strato di muschio dal pallido color verde, che sembrava avvinghiato a fatica alla superficie, lungo la friabile apertura. Nissa cadde in ginocchio e passò le dita su quel leggero strato di verde. Era morbido, fragile e leggermente caldo. Zendikar. Il suo spirito si riempì di gioia e lei cercò istintivamente di creare un legame con la terra, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno dell'anima del mondo... ma si rialzò altrettanto rapidamente, allontanandosi dal vasto ed echeggiante vuoto. Questo doveva essere il luogo giusto, ma allora dove si trovava Zendikar? Non sarebbe dovuta riuscire a sentire il Cuore Khalni? Rimosse dalla mente dubbi e preoccupazioni; lo avrebbe trovato. Il sottile strato di verde si estendeva nel tunnel sottostante. Nissa non era sicura se si trattasse di una combinazione di oscurità e speranza oppure se fosse reale, ma sembrava che il muschio diventasse più spesso e più robusto man mano che scendeva lungo il tunnel. In ogni caso, era presente, come un sentiero che l'avrebbe riportata a casa. I suoi arti non si muovevano abbastanza veloci per la sua brama. Strisciò nel tunnel e si arrampicò più rapidamente possibile negli stretti cunicoli. Gli occhi non la ingannarono. Più si inoltrava nel tunnel, più spesso diventava lo strato di muschio sotto le sue dita e i suoi palmi... più spesso, ma anche più friabile? Un altra traccia di dubbio si fece strada nella sua mente. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Si sentiva inquieta. Man mano che proseguiva, i suoi sensi diventavano più intensi e attenti in attesa dell'ignoto. Lo stretto tunnel si aprì su una caverna illuminata da un bagliore bluastro. Era strano. Socchiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di vedere di più, e le sue orecchie si sollevarono, spostandosi verso un lato e poi verso l'altro. Non riuscì però a trovare altre indicazioni sull'essenza di quella luce bluastra, quindi strisciò verso la cavità dall'alto soffitto e si alzò in piedi. Riprese fiato e la sua mente vacillò, cercando di realizzare ciò che si trovava davanti agli occhi. La luce bluastra proveniva da uno stretto cerchio di edri collegati da una rete di brillanti leyline di potere che si incrociavano tra loro. Le leyline erano posizionate in uno schema che non aveva mai visto prima... era innaturale. Perché si trovavano in quel luogo? Cosa... o chi... aveva fatto ciò? Non un surrakar. Era sufficientemente sicura che non avrebbero avuto alcun interesse a sistemare ordinatamente gli edri. Un Eldrazi? Le venne la pelle d'oca; non riusciva più a togliersi la preoccupazione dalla mente. Si mosse lentamente intorno a quel cerchio, osservando con attenzione e sempre in allerta. Nulla era al posto giusto, nulla era come sarebbe dovuto essere da quando era entrata in quella caverna. La forza che si era destata dentro di lei quando aveva massacrato l'Eldrazi sussultò di nuovo. Era pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi evenienza... il che significava che sarebbe stato compito di Nissa trattenerla. Non era questo il momento; la posta in palio era troppo alta. Si tranquillizzò e focalizzò l'attenzione sugli edri. Ogni edro era sostenuto alla base da un cumulo di polvere che sembrava essere stato spostato dalle dita... o dagli artigli... di qualcuno (o qualcosa). All'inizio sembrò che l'anello di edri fosse completo, ma poi Nissa intravide un'apertura, che sembrava proprio delle dimensioni di un edro. E fu attraverso quell'apertura che Nissa lo vide: il Cuore Khalni. Zendikar. I suoi battiti accelerarono... e poi si arrestarono. Il giovane fiore giaceva su una lastra di pietra, con i petali parzialmente afflosciati sistemati da un lato e le radici, spesse e con blocchi di asciutta polvere, che ciondolavano dall'altro. Alla vista delle radici scoperte, un ricordo straziante torno in mente a Nissa. Il dolore, la sensazione di qualcosa che le veniva strappato. Improvvisamente era tornata sulla cresta, al bordo della foresta di Boscovasto su Tazeem. Era come se il suo legame con Zendikar fosse stato rotto di nuovo. L'anima di Zendikar non si era ritirata liberamente al Cuore Khalni; qualcuno aveva compiuto quel gesto. Mentre gli Eldrazi infestavano la terra, qualcuno aveva sradicato l'anima della terra e l'aveva intrappolata qui a morire. Chi poteva essere stato così crudele? Più forte dello shock che minacciava di paralizzarla fu l'istinto di Nissa a spingerla all'azione. Le sue gambe si mossero e la portarono verso il fiore. Le sue braccia si posizionarono come a protezione. Ma prima che potesse infrangere quella prigione di edri, una folata di vento passò sulla sua pelle e qualcosa di duro e caldo la colpì di lato. Venne sbalzata fino al fondo della caverna e finì a terra. Ansimando per recuperare il respiro, Nissa si sollevò su mani e ginocchia solo per essere spinta nuovamente al suolo. Cadde e rotolò sul pavimento della caverna, atterrando sulla schiena... e trovandosi di fronte un demone. "Che cosa ci fai tu qui?". La profonda voce del demone era in qualche modo sonora e vuota. Incombeva minacciosamente su di lei; le sue ali, aperte solo a metà, riempivano la larghezza della caverna, bloccandole la vista sulla prigione di edri e sul fiore. Lunghe e taglienti spine si trovavano lungo le sue braccia e le sue gambe e cinque spesse corna circondavano la sua testa. "Chi ti ha inviata?". Questo demone era l'autore di quello scempio. Osservandolo nei suoi brillanti occhi rossi, Nissa lo seppe senza alcun dubbio. Era stato lui a sradicare Zendikar. Le aveva portato via la sua fidata amica, le aveva causato un dolore inimmaginabile, aveva ferito l'anima del mondo. Per tutto quello, si era meritato l'odio di Nissa. "Rispondimi!", gridò di furore il demone. Vene di magia calda come lava si illuminarono sul petto e in tutta la lunghezza delle sue braccia. "Come hai fatto a trovarmi?". Si lanciò su di lei. Con un movimento fluido, Nissa sguainò la spada, ma anche il demone fu altrettanto veloce. Le afferrò il polso con una mano e lo piegò all'indietro, strappandole l'arma dalle dita. Quando la lama sferragliò sulla roccia, il demone scagliò il peso del proprio corpo su di lei, spingendola indietro come se volesse seppellirla nel terreno. "È stata Nahiri?". Nissa cercò di resistere al suo peso. Era grandi quasi il triplo di lei e avrebbe avuto quel vantaggio... o almeno avrebbe pensato di avere quel vantaggio. Gli elfi erano una delle razze più leggere di Zendikar, ma un elfo con buona abilità sarebbe stato capace di abbattere qualsiasi razza... o creatura... più pesante. E Nissa era dotata di ottime abilità, o per lo meno lo era. L'elfa che era un tempo, l'elfa che viveva qui su Bala Ged, si era un giorno azzuffata con un baloth e ne era uscita vittoriosa. Questo demone non era diverso dal baloth. Era una creatura, un animale, e lei avrebbe potuto atterrarlo. Nissa calibrò il movimento di lui durante la lotta ed ebbe bisogno di poco tempo per identificare il suo baricentro. Una volta trovato, si mosse in funzione di esso e ottenne un vantaggio a ogni spostamento. Quando ebbe una leva sufficiente, puntò i piedi e lo scalciò sul petto nel punto esatto per fargli perdere l'equilibrio, lanciandolo lontano da lei. Il demone vacillò all'indietro e riprese l'equilibrio a mezz'aria con un potente colpo d'ali. Fece per lanciarsi di nuovo su di lei, ma fu Nissa a essere più veloce questa volta; i movimenti e gli istinti del combattimento le stavano tornando naturali. Ripresa la spada, tentò un affondo e lo colpì sul lato di una gamba mentre lui cercava di schivare la sua mossa e facendogli uscire il sangue. Il demone socchiuse gli occhi e ruggì. Ma Nissa non sussultò. Volteggiò su di lei, con uno sguardo che lei non riuscì a interpretare. Conteneva odio, questo era evidente, ma c'era anche qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di sconcertante. Sibilò. "Se Nahiri si illude di potermi fermare, si sbaglia di grosso". Nissa non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando e non le interessò. Scattò per colpirlo di nuovo con la spada, ma fu sorpresa dal suo contrattacco. Il demone balzò su di lei, con una bruciante forza interiore che crebbe fino a esplodere dal suo palmo, direttamente sul petto di lei. Era una forza che le risucchiava la vita, diretta proprio all'essenza di Nissa... creata apposta per nutrire l'oscurità del demone. Sebbene fosse cresciuta imparando a ignorare la propria forza interiore e addirittura sopprimendola, essa non era diminuita e ora, di fronte a quella minaccia, sentì una profonda e straziante ondata di dolore quando il demone cercò di strappargliela. Nissa ansimò e sbandò, vacillando per la nauseante sensazione di debolezza. Se non si fosse mossa subito, sarebbe stata la fine. Il demone si sarebbe nutrito di lei e poi di Zendikar. Sapeva ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. Lui non le aveva lasciato altra scelta. Ne avrebbe utilizzato solo una piccola parte, solo per un istante. All'inizio non fu facile da manipolare. Nonostante il potere bramasse di esser utilizzato, per Nissa sembrò fuori luogo scatenarlo, come se stesse vagando in una sala oscura della dimora di uno straniero. Barcollò e annaspò per incanalarlo attraverso il proprio petto e fino al braccio. Sollevare la spada le sembrò come sollevare un intero albero di jaddi, ma strinse la lama e fece fluire la propria essenza. Più il potere fluiva, più lo riconosceva. Qualcosa si stava risvegliando dentro di lei, entusiasta dell'arrivo di quel giorno. Orientò la lama carica di potere tra il suo petto e l'onda di risucchio di energia del demone e spinse con tutta la sua forza. Improvvisamente, tutta la forza dell'essenza di Nissa tornò a lei... e con essa tutti i ricordi, tutti gli orrori, tutti i passi falsi. Quante volte aveva utilizzato questo potere solo per rovinare tutto? Quanto spesso aveva causato più danno che bene? Non poteva fidarsi di se stessa. Ma era troppo tardi per preoccuparsi di questo. L'attacco del demone venne riflesso dal potere infuso nella spada e colpì il proprio padrone. La forza dell'urto scagliò sia Nissa che il demone all'indietro, facendoli schiantare contro le due pareti opposte della caverna. La mano di Nissa si voltò, con le dita che formicolavano di potere, di un potere impaziente. Balzò in piedi e il demone le fu addosso. "Notevole", disse lui. "Il tuo aspetto inganna. Sei vestita come una semplice Joraga". Annusò l'aria intorno a lei. "Ma hai l'odore della Cieca Eternità. Sei un Planeswalker". Nissa si tese. Era anche lui un Planeswalker? Doveva esserlo per forza. Concentrò la sua attenzione su di lui, per percepire la sua energia. C'era qualcosa ai confini del suo essere, ma aveva qualcosa di sbagliato e lei non riusciva a identificarne la causa. "Non mi sarei dovuto aspettare di meno dall'emissaria di Nahiri", disse lui. "Però ho una curiosità da chiederti; perché ha mandato te? Perché non è venuta lei stessa?". "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando". Nissa trattenne la brama di aggredire il demone... ma solo per un attimo. Il pozzo di potere dentro di lei era euforico e non si sarebbe moderato a lungo. "Forse perché Nahiri aveva paura di affrontarmi, temendo che, una volta sconfitta, io avrei avuto più potere di qualsiasi Planeswalker di ogni tempo". Il demone diede un'occhiata al fiore e Nissa seguì il suo sguardo, verso il cuore pulsante di Zendikar. "Il potere di un intero mondo sarà nelle mie mani". "Quel potere non esiste per i tuoi capricci". Le parole di Nissa uscirono forti e solide, rafforzate dalla forza impetuosa che cresceva nelle sue vene. "Il Cuore Khalni appartiene alla terra". "Non essere ingenua", scattò il demone. "Il potere appartiene a colui che lo prende. Io l'ho preso. Ora è mio". "Allora lo riprenderò". Nissa non riuscì più a trattenersi e la sua essenza selvaggia la scagliò in avanti, verso l'apertura tra gli edri. Era giunta per Zendikar e non se ne sarebbe andata a mani vuote... ma il demone scagliò un'altra ondata e Nissa fu costretta a indietreggiare. "Non vorrai forse morire qui, elfa", disse lui. "Non ne vale la pena. Non per qualsiasi cosa ti abbia promesso Nahiri". "Non so chi sia Nahiri", rispose con furore Nissa. Ma il demone aveva ragione, lei non sarebbe voluta morire in quel luogo. Che cosa stava facendo? Stava mostrando disprezzo per la propria vita, per la vita del Cuore Khalni, davanti ai suoi occhi, vulnerabile e sul punto di svanire. Era l'incostante energia dentro di lei che guidava le sue azioni. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Avrebbe dovuto utilizzarla solo per un istante; questa era stata la sua promessa. Non era più quell'elfa. Lei era l'elfa in grado di controllarsi, l'elfa capace di zittire l'irregolare e mutevole istinto che cresceva dentro di lei. L'elfa che dipendeva dal legame con la terra per ottenere il potere di cui aveva bisogno, potere di cui si poteva fidare, potere che non avrebbe commesso alcun errore. Quell'elfa sicura di sé era l'elfa che era giunta in questo luogo per salvare Zendikar, l'unica elfa che avrebbe potuto ottenere la vittoria. Con uno sforzo, represse quell'essenza impaziente, soffocando la sua volontà di spingerla ad aggredire di nuovo il demone. Non avrebbe funzionato. C'erano altri modi per superarlo, non solo la forza bruta. Doveva riflettere. Doveva concentrarsi. Il problema era che aveva una sola via verso l'anello di edri, quindi il demone avrebbe sempre saputo dove sarebbe stata diretta. Ma se ci fosse stata un'altra apertura nel cerchio . . . sì! Quello era il tipo di elfa che voleva essere. "Se non ti ha mandata Nahiri, allora perché sei qui?". Il demone la scrutò. Nissa fece un cenno verso il Cuore Khalni, una scusa per analizzare l'anello di edri. "Sono qui per salvare quel fiore. Sono qui per Zendikar". "Per Zendikar?". Il demone fece un'animalesca risata. "O stai mentendo o stai delirando. Hai visto com'è ridotto Zendikar ultimamente? Non è rimasto nulla da salvare. A breve gli Eldrazi avranno già consumato tutto". "No, non ce la faranno". Nissa posò lo sguardo su un edro alla sinistra del demone. "Lo dici con grande sicurezza". "Certo". Nissa si tese, pronta a scattare. "E chi fermerà mai gli Eldrazi?", chiese il demone. "Tu?." "Esatto", rispose Nissa. "Io". Si lanciò in avanti. Il demone si mosse per bloccare l'accesso alla prigione, ma non nella direzione in cui Nissa stava andando. Nissa balzò in aria, verso l'edro alla sinistra di lui, verso un varco aperto davanti a lei. Preparò la lama per colpire. Ma quando l'edro arrivò alla sua portata, comprese che il piano non avrebbe avuto successo. Echi di ricordi lontani si affacciarono nella sua mente. Aveva già rotto un edro, tanto tempo prima. Un edro in una caverna, proprio come questo. Era stato necessario il potere della sua essenza. Se avesse colpito la roccia solo con la sua nuda lama, avrebbe al massimo scalfito la superficie. Aveva bisogno di maggiore potere, aveva bisogno di una parte più maggiore di se stessa. Non fu chiaro se fosse una scelta consapevole... non fu chiaro se avesse avuto la scelta... ma la sua lama si scontrò con l'edro e l'essenza dentro di lei si scatenò. E poi il demone le fu addosso. Rotolarono sul pavimento, combattendo senza che nessuno riuscisse a sopraffare l'altro. Nissa tenne d'occhio l'edro, attendendo la sua rottura e la cascata di caos che avrebbe generato. Attendendo di scoprire se aveva agito in tempo. Un istante dopo, una spaccatura di potere eruppe dalla superficie dell'edro, fuoriuscendo dai lati, e l'istante successivo la roccia si frantumò. L'intreccio di leyline che era imprigionato iniziò a tremare e a disfarsi. Il riverbero destabilizzò gli altri edri. La prigione stava perdendo integrità. Sarebbe presto collassata e molto probabilmente avrebbe fatto crollare l'intera caverna. Questa era l'unica occasione per Nissa. Vide ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e attinse di nuovo al suo potere. Questa volta lo utilizzò per scagliare lontano il demone. Balzò in piedi e scattò verso il Cuore Khalni. "No!", ruggì il demone. "Non ti permetterò di farlo!". Scattò verso di lei, ma ebbe un attimo di esitazione tra Nissa e gli edri che barcollavano in modo precario. Lei vide il dubbio negli occhi di lui e poi il lampo di decisione nel momento in cui si lanciò verso la più vicina pietra angolare, per afferrarla e raddrizzarla. Nissa balzò oltre il demone e fece per afferrare il Cuore Khalni. L'istante in cui le sue dita toccarono il fiore... ritrovò tutto. Zendikar. Il mondo, la presenza, l'anima. Un istante dopo, la mano del demone si strinse sulla sua, così forte che lei temette che lui avrebbe stritolato il fiore. "Un gesto sciocco". Il fuoco dentro di lui eruppe. "Molto sciocco". Ma così facendo non stava più sorreggendo gli edri tremanti. Le pietre crollarono intorno a loro una dopo l'altra e le leyline si aprirono. Il demone guardò Nissa, con uno sguardo carico d'odio incandescente. "Pagherai per ciò che hai fatto". La sua furia si scatenò su Nissa, bloccandola. Lei lottò per liberarsi, ma a ogni respiro lui le risucchiò sempre più energia. L'unico suo obiettivo era ora ucciderla, distruggerla. Lei lo poteva sentire. Glielo poteva leggere negli occhi. "Non importa quanto tu voglia quel fiore", il demone sollevò le loro mani intrecciate e il Cuore Khalni, "Io lo desidero di più. E me lo prenderò". La sua rabbia bruciava più ardente a ogni battito del cuore di Nissa, sempre più debole. "Se vuoi sopravvivere, questo è il momento giusto per andare su un altro piano". Nissa fu presa dal panico. I bordi della sua vista stavano diventando sempre più oscuri. I suoi occhi andarono al Cuore Khalni. La sua essenza in declino entrò in contatto con il potere di Zendikar, il potere che era proprio nelle sue mani. Con esso avrebbe potuto sconfiggere il demone, avrebbe potuto vincere... tutto ciò che doveva fare era afferrarlo. No. Nissa si fermò, riprendendosi dalla disperazione. Zendikar non aveva potere da darle, non ora che era sradicato e non in contatto con la terra. Se avesse attinto a quel potere, lo avrebbe prosciugato, avrebbe distrutto il fiore e avrebbe segnato la fine di Zendikar. Non era più quell'elfa, che agiva senza riflettere sulle conseguenze. Non avrebbe compiuto quel tipo di errore. Allora che cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Arrendersi al demone? No. Non era neanche quell'elfa. Era qualcosa di intermedio tra quella che era stata tanto tempo fa e quella che credeva di essere diventata. Non era nessuno dei due estremi. Arginare la sua forza interiore era stato un errore che aveva commesso per molto tempo... era potente, più potente addirittura di questo demone e non avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo. Ma non aveva sbagliato nella ricerca del controllo e della cautela. Non erano mai stati né il potere né la passione a essere sbagliati. Aveva sempre agito a fin di bene, con le giuste intenzioni. Ma aveva compiuto errori perché non aveva la consapevolezza del mondo intorno a sé, non aveva la comprensione necessaria per agire con cautela. Ora ce l'aveva. L'aveva appresa da Zendikar. Era in grado di vedere gli schemi e le connessioni e aveva un'immagine completa. Questa caverna, questi edri, il potere del Cuore Khalni, il risucchio di essenza del demone. Poteva anche vedere l'insieme di Zendikar, degli Eldrazi, degli altri Planeswalker e dell'accampamento dei sopravvissuti. E poteva vedere il multiverso, con la sua miriade di mondi. Lei aveva un ruolo da svolgere in quell'insieme. Aveva un potere che le apparteneva. Un potere che avrebbe dovuto utilizzare... oggi, proprio adesso, per salvare Zendikar. Ciò che stava per fare era pericoloso. Probabilmente non aveva mai compiuto nulla di più pericoloso. Ma non avrebbe corso alcun rischio. Sapeva esattamente ciò che sarebbe successo. Ed era pronta. Nissa raccolse tutto il potere rimasto in lei, tutto quello che il demone non aveva ancora risucchiato, e glielo tolse. Poteva sentire la sua presa, il suo sforzo per strapparglielo, ma lo spinse attraverso le sue braccia, le sue dita, fino al Cuore Khalni. L'essenza di Nissa invase il fiore, che riprese vita. I suoi petali si sollevarono, le sue foglie si srotolarono e il fiore divenne più brillante. Infine, le sue radici iniziarono a crescere. Si svilupparono verso il terreno. "Che cosa stai facendo?". Il demone cercò di strattonare la sua essenza. Nissa poteva vedere la confusione nei suoi occhi. Nissa si sentì come un ramo di un salice, trascinato verso il basso dal demone e verso l'alto dalla forza del suo centro. Le radici del Cuore Khalni avevano quasi raggiunto il terreno. Inviò un'ultima ondata di potere all'anima di Zendikar e poi la sua vista si fece buia e il suo corpo si afflosciò. Il demone strappò il fiore dalle sue fiacche dita e Nissa cadde in ginocchio. "Questo mondo è mio!", ringhiò lui. "Questo potere mi appartiene". Ma ciò non era vero. Le radici avevano raggiunto il terreno. L'anima del mondo era ritornata nella terra. Zendikar non apparteneva a nessuno. La terra emerse, scagliando blocchi di roccia in aria nel momento in cui raggiunse il Cuore Khalni. Tirò il fiore verso il basso, sfilandolo dalle grinfie del demone, per proteggerlo con l'abbraccio del mondo. "No!". Il demone cadde in ginocchio e iniziò a grattare il terreno con i suoi grotteschi artigli. Ma era troppo tardi. La terra si era già richiusa sopra al cuore del proprio potere. Il fiore era svanito. Era al sicuro. L'intera caverna iniziò a sussultare e la forza di Zendikar fluì attraverso i palmi di Nissa, riempiendo il vuoto dentro di lei e unendosi a quel brandello di essenza che era rimasta in lei. Il demone venne sbalzato. Si appoggiò al muro per reggersi in piedi, ma la parete esplose. Si sollevò in aria per evitare la roccia. "Che cosa hai fatto?". Nissa si alzò in piedi e si voltò per fronteggiarlo. "Se vuoi sopravvivere, questo è il momento giusto per andare su un altro piano". Cercò il suo legame con Zendikar, attingendo sia al potere dentro di sé che al potere del mondo, richiamando un'estensione di sé stessa, una perfezione della propria forma. Mentre si scagliava contro il demone, la polvere e i detriti si mossero insieme a lei, creando un pugno di terra e colpendolo diretto nel petto. Venne scagliato all'indietro, contro la parete di roccia che stava collassando. Nissa balzò da un frammento all'altro della terra; ogni frammento di Zendikar accoglieva dolcemente il suo atterraggio e le offriva il proprio potere per il balzo successivo. Il mondo si scagliò contro il demone e Nissa si sollevò, come anche l'anima del mondo, la sua amica. Ashaya. Quando atterrò sulla superficie, i piedi di Nissa toccarono un morbido e seducente tappeto di muschio. Respirò il vivace profumo della vita. Vicino a lei, il torreggiante elementale, formato dai residui del tunnel e della terra in rovina, fece altrettanto. Nissa osservò la sua amica. Ashaya inviò un'ondata di ardore a Nissa e Nissa le inviò la propria essenza. Erano tornati una cosa sola ed erano anche loro stessi, ancora più forti grazie al potere che condividevano. Ora era giunto il momento di utilizzare quel potere per salvare Zendikar. Nissa e Ashaya sarebbero tornate a Portale Marino, avrebbero incontrato l'esercito di Gideon e si sarebbero unite al loro grido di battaglia, ora che quelle parole avevano di nuovo un significato. "Per Zendikar!" Insieme, si incamminarono sulla strada per attraversare il continente. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web